witchhunterfandomcom-20200214-history
Jacqueline
Jacqueline is a witch working under South who along with her partner Mary destroyed the Northern WH Center. She and Mary are known as the invincible duo against mankind. Appearance Jacqueline is an average height witch with light hair and bangs, kept in her hat. She has a revealing outfit and adorns round earrings. Personality Jacqueline is a confident witch who like most witches look down on humans. It can be assumed she is the type to stay out of others fights as she just watched as Rose was defeated, and also showed no concern for her after. She is also easy to upset, mainly showed when Mary aged. Story Deception in Bairong Arc Although unseen, she and Mary destroyed the Northern WH center. Invasion Arc Jacqueline is sent by South to East's cottage. She stalls using a spell which made Tasha and Mordred fight mirror images of themselves. After Mary's spell is complete, she is surprised to see Ryuhwan unaffected, and begins to stall as Mary tries to take of 37 more years off him. Ryuhwan finds the weakness of her ability, making his clone shoot her, though she manages to use a last minute protection barrier. When Tasha reverts back to West, Jacqueline attempts to contact South that West appeared, but she and Mary are killed by Surtr and East before she gets a chance. Powers and Abilities Mana Source (마력의 원천 Malyeog-ui Woncheon): Like all witches, Jacqueline produces her own mana which can be used to enhance her physical abilities in many aspects or to cast spells. It takes longer for witches to enhance their physical capabilities compared to chi users but the effects last for a full day. *'Enhanced Speed': The mana produced can increase the speed the witch can function. *'Enhanced Strength': Attacks reinforced with mana are more powerful than ordinary attacks. *'Enhanced Durability': By reinforcing their body with mana, witches are able to withstand attacks ordinary humans aren't able to. *'Quicker Recovery': Mana allows the witch's wounds to heal at a more rapid rate. Mana Manipulation: After a witches' awakening, she can figure out how mana works instantly and manipulate it as naturally as she breathes. Mana Storage: All witches are capable of naturally storing mana within their body, although to a limited extent. Perception: A trait all witches possess, the ability to see mana. Mirror Images: Jacqueline can make clones of her opponents which counter their every attack. These are literally mirror images, meaning that their strength, mana, and techniques, are all identical, however, this has a large weakness, best exploited by Ryuhwan, the reflected self will act in the same way if the one reflected in it tries to make it attack Jacqueline herself, in other words, the reflections weakness is that it's simply imitating its counterpart, and can be used by them in this way. Enhanced Reflex: Shown when she managed to notice Ryuhwan's bullet in time. Protective Barrier: She cast one right before Ryuhwan's bullet hit her. Equipment 'Witch Hat '(마녀의 모자 Manyeo-ui Moja): The hat is where the Mana Source is located and can store an endless amount of mana but when lost, the mana can't be retrieved from the missing hat. Oddly enough, the hat is made from mana itself. Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Witch Category:South's Group Category:Adversaries Category:Deceased